This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Administrative Core will be responsible for managing Xavier's RCMI Cancer Research Program in its daily operation and guiding the Center in its future directions. The Core's main functions include 1) implementing faculty development plans such as new faculty recruitment, faculty mentoring, and organization of grant writing workshops, 2) implementing proposed plans for the core laboratories and the pilot projects, 3) administering the financial activities of the RCMI program, 4) conducting periodic assessment of the Center's activities, evaluate weaknesses and opportunities, and consult with the independent evaluator and advisory committees for advice. The Administrative Core will provide leadership in establishing new research focuses and collaborations for pushing Xavier University's biomedical research to the next level of competitiveness in funding and publishing. The long term goal of the Administrative Core is to ensure the achievement of all RCMI objectives through effective management and synergistic interactions with other research programs on campus, thereby significantly enhancing Xavier's biomedical research capabilities. To this end, the Administrative Core has set the following specific aims: 1. Provide general management of the Cancer Research Program by monitoring and ensuring the implementation of proposed plans, overseeing fiscal activities, and summarizing progress toward achieving RCMI goals. 2. Implement faculty development plans involving new faculty recruitment, faculty mentoring, administering faculty development funds, and organizing grant writing workshops and research seminars. 3. Oversee the functions of the core laboratories via monthly meetings of the core managers. 4. Provide guidance and support for pilot projects. 5. Coordinate formative and summative evaluations of the RCMI program by internal and external advisory committees and by the independent evaluator. 6. Facilitate collaborative biomedical research activities both within and between Xavier and other institutions. Identify opportunities and develop strategies for long-term, sustainable enhancement in biomedical (esp. cancer related) research at Xavier University.